clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperorlands Airlines
Emperorlands Airlines is the flag carrier of Emperorlands, aand has one main hub at Capital Emperor City International Airport and a focus city at South Pole City International Airport. History Emperorlands Airlines was started as the government's VIP charter program, started a few days after the independence of the country. The charter soon grew into a small domestic airline. The airline officially commenced commercial operations on Janurary, 2010, and commenced a hub operation at Capital Emperor City International Airport, and has eight destinations at first. A while later, the airline ordered more fleet to serve more destinations. Then, the airline opened a focus city at South Pole City International Airport. Fleet They currently have: Cabin Gold Class This is the First Class equivalent of Emperorlands Airlines. The seats are made of fabric, and can recline to 180°. It is only available on international flights and longer domestic routes. There are also PTVs provided by TonyAntarctica. There are over 19 television and 11 radio channels. Audio is provided by XM Satellite Radio. Passengers also recieve free five course meals as well as free beverages, snacks and other amenities. Passengers also have access to pre-flight snacks, special check-in, priority boarding and access to the FlyLounge located at select destinations. Silver Class Silver Class is the Business Class equivelant of the airline. The class features seats made from fabric, and that can recline to 150 degrees as well. The seats feature flat screen TVs provided by TonyAntarctica. There are over 12 television channels available. Free, complementary three course meals as well as free snacks, drinks and other amenities also. Passengers in this class also have free hotel and inter-city shuttles, and access to the FlyLounge. Bronze Class Bronze Class is the economy class equivalent of the airline and is available on all flights, both domestic and international. The class features seats made from cotton and polyester, and that can recline to 120 degrees also. There are also PTVs provided by TonyAntarctica, and offer more than 15 television channels. Passengers also receive free two-course meals, but three-course meals are also available for purchase in-flight. Passengers also receive free beverages, snacks and other amenities as well. Passengers may also access the FlyLounge, for a small fee, pre-paid at a check-in desk at select destinations. Livery Their aircraft livery is a eurowhite livery, and has a main color of gold, with a bronze cheatline running through the passenger windows, underneath the Emperorlands Airlines text on each aircraft. Two aircraft, however where painted in another livery, a jelly bean livery, in which the aircraft, two Snowing 747-400s, were colored with red, gold and green, and are a special independence commemorative livery. LotsaFly Points LotsaFly Points is the frequent flyer program offered by Emperorlands Airlines. Points Clients recieve points by either shopping at participating stores, such as GoodyMart and McDoodle's.The airline has over 20 particpating stores and food chains.Clients recieve points also by flying regulary with one of the airline's codeshare partners, Air Antarctic and Club Penguin AirFlights and also with the airline itself. Features All clients recieve a credit card, with their name and membership number as well. Passengers present the card to cashiers at participating stores during purchasing, present the card at an Emperorlands Airline boarding gate for priority boarding and other services on board. Clients also recieve discounts at many stores, on airfare and many bonus points once every year, normally around the Christmas season. Airline Partners * Club Penguin AirFlights * Air Antarctic * FG Airlines * MammothAir See Also * Emperorlands * KingH10 Category:Airlines Category:Transportation